Atelphobia (ChanBaek)
by Baeklogy
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki atelphobia yang membuat pengidapnya selalu merasa takut tidak sempurna. Apalagi ketika bersama Park Chanyeol, dia akan merasa jauh lebih tidak sempurna bila bersama sang kekasih./ChanBaek/BoysLove.


**Author : Yuu (Sweety Baek)**

 **Title : Atelphobia**

 **Mainpair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY, YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, TYPOS EVERYWHERE!**

 **ALL OF BAEKHYUN'S POV**

 **Bacanya pelan-pelan karena FF ini minim dialog**

* * *

Hari kembali berganti dan memulainya dengan hari yang baru, seperti itu terus-menerus, aku bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat buruk, bahkan lebih buruk daripada yang kau bayangkan. Aku tetap ingin terlihat baik, sempurna, dan menawan. Tetapi, aku tetap merasa ini semua masih seperti biasa-biasa saja. Aku sama sekali tidak sempurna; aku tampak cacat—bukan secara harfiah, aku tak ingin berada di lingkaran ini, aku ingin segera keluar—secepat mungkin, kalau bisa.

Tetapi, aku tahu... itu semua sia-sia. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah seseorang yang penuh kecacatan.

Ketika kakiku mulai melangkah melewati pagar sekolah, sejenak kakiku berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan para siswa dan siswi yang berlalu-lalang di depanku. Mereka terlihat sangat sempurna dengan tubuh mereka. Mereka tampak indah dan membuatku merasa terkucilkan dengan kecacatan ini. Aku segera berlari dari sana secepat yang aku bisa, karena aku tidak ingin melihat mereka memandangku dengan sorot mata penuh ejekan dan tawa yang membuat gendang telingaku terasa ingin pecah. Aku tidak ingin mereka semakin melihat kecacatan ini. Kecacatan yang membuatku ingin segera mengakhiri hidupku saat itu juga.

Selalu seperti itu; bersembunyi dari keramaian—setidaknya, sampai aku menerima ijazah kelulusanku dan pergi dari orang-orang sempurna disekitarku. Aku tidak tahan melihat diriku sebagai pusat kecacatan di mata mereka. Aku cacat, seorang lelaki yang cacat. Aku hanya ingin Tuhan mendengar permintaanku untuk tidak membuat semua orang sempurna itu menyadari kehadiranku di sekitar mereka. Aku malu, aku takut, aku benci dengan diriku yang cacat.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki; dia sempurna—demi Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup melihat segela kesempurnaannya yang jauh sekali di atasku. Dia begitu menawan dan sempurna dengan sikap dan fisiknya, aku begitu iri padanya dan semakin membenci diriku yang sama sekali tak menawan.

Park Chanyeol; tampan, tinggi, atletis, ramah, menawan, kaya, kapten basket, mata besar yang tajam bagaikan tatapan elang—terlalu sempurna, berbanding terbalik denganku. Aku pendek, mungil, tak pandai olahraga (karena, tubuhku memang sudah lemah sedari kecil), wajahku yang seperti perempuan—aku membencinya, dan aku adalah pengidap Atelphobia.

Atelphobia, sebuah ketakutan akan ketidaksempurnaan pada diri sendiri, ketakutan pada suatu kecacatan, baik itu hanya sekecil butir pasir. Karena, kesempurnaan begitu berarti untuk siapapun yang mengidap phobia ini, termasuk aku di dalamnya. Aku yang mementingkan kesempurnaan di atas apapun, jika aku merasa diriku sama sekali tidak sempurna, aku rasanya ingin segera mengakhiri hidupku—bahkan, aku sudah mencoba bunuh diri sebanyak dua kali kalau bukan sahabatku, Do Kyungsoo, dan kedua orang tuaku yang menghentikan aksiku.

Di sini aku berdiri, di pojokan kursi tribune yang sangat sepi, aku melihat Park Chanyeol melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum begitu kekanakan. Aku menyukai sekaligus membenci laki-laki itu; aku menyukainya karena dia bisa membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya, aku membencinya karena aku akan terlihat begitu cacat jika kami bersandingan. Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan membuat lengkungan tipis di sana. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau senyuman ini hanyalah menutupi semua kecacatan ini darinya. Aku ingin dia hanya melihat kesempurnaanku, bukan diriku yang dipenuhi kecacatan.

Dia mendekat ke arahku, duduk di sampingku, membiarkan nyanyian burung di sore hari yang indah ini mengisi kesunyian di antara kami. Aku tak berani memulai pembicaraan, sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin bibir ini malah memperlihatkan bagaimana tidak sempurnanya sosok Byun Baekhyun ini. Dan pada akhirnya, dia yang membuka semua pembicaraan di antara kami, sementara diriku hanya menjawabnya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang pendek—bahkan tak sampai lima kata. Begitu kaku dan rasa tak nyaman mulai menyelubungi kami bila topik pembicaraan kami telah habis.

Ketika kami saling terdiam dan kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, secara tak sengaja kami saling menoleh. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin segera melarikan mata ini dari wajah tampannya yang begitu aku benci itu, tetapi aku menyukai wajah tampan itu dalam waktu bersamaan. Mata besar itu seolah mengunciku di dalam sana agar tetap mempertahankan pandanganku agar tidak berpindah darinya.

Wajah kami mendekat, ah tidak, wajahnya saja yang mendekat sementara diriku terdiam kaku di tempatku tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, seperti patung.

Aku ingin berlari saat itu juga, aku ingin segera bersembunyi di manapun, aku ingin menghilang sesegera mungkin dari sana. Aku hanya tak ingin dia menyadari kecacatanku yang selama ini aku tutupi darinya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku lari dari sana bagai dikejar iblis dari neraka. Aku begitu ketakutan akan terlihat aneh di depan laki-laki itu, aku takut jika dia mengetahui semua kecacatan dalam diriku dan menjauhikku setelah itu. Aku tidak ingin Park Chanyeol menjauhiku, aku nyaman berada di dekatnya, aku tidak ingin dia menjauh kelak. Karena, aku menyukai sosok Park Chanyeol, aku menyukainya seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai perempuan.

Satu lagi, aku menemukan kecacatanku; Aku gay.

Dia pernah mengatakan padaku akan membawaku berjalan-jalan bersamanya—aku pikir itu adalah masa yang sangat manis dan indah untukku, tetapi ketika semua itu akan terjadi ketakutan kembali membuatku ingin lari dari dunia ini, ini sangat sulit untukku karena dia bisa saja melihat semua kecacatanku dan menjauhiku, seperti semua orang yang selama ini mengucilkan kecacatanku.

Aku pikir, aku adalah seorang pengecut yang tak berani keluar menampakan diri selain di sekolahan. Akan terlihat aneh jika seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku mengurung diri di rumah seharian penuh, anak-anak seumuranku lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan bersama teman-teman mereka, atau paling tidak menjadi kutu buku. Tetapi, yang 'ku lakukan hanya beringsut memeluk lututku di atas ranjang dengan berbagai pikiran agar aku bisa membuat semua yang ada padaku tampak sempurna untuk Park Chanyeol.

Hingga, suatu malam hari, aku menyetujui ajakan jalan-jalan Chanyeol—meskipun, sedkit dengan rasa ragu dan ketakutan yang semakin membesar tatkala kaki kami meninggalkan pagar tinggi rumahku. Bukan sebuah restoran mewah atau tempat berkelas lainnya, dia hanya membawaku ke tepian sungai Han dan setelah itu kami berjalan di sekitarnya dengan pembicaraan ringan dan tentu saja respon yang kaku dariku.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengusap tengkuknya dan berkali-kali 'ku melihatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya; dia merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana kaku di antara kami. Aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku juga tidak bisa dengan suasana kaku yang begitu mengganggu ini, tetapi semua itu tercekat di tenggorokanku dan akhirnya hanya bisa 'ku simpan dalam sudut hatiku. Tetapi, dia selalu menutupinya dengan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan topik pembicaraan yang membuat kami semakin kaku.

Chanyeol selalu berkata bahwa aku ini cantik dan aku membenci itu. Wajahku yang kata orang seperti perempuan ini juga termasuk dalam kecacatanku, aku membencinya ketika semua orang mengatakan sepatah kata itu kepadaku. Aku merasa tidak sempurna sebagai seorang laki-laki. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padaku? Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan kesempurnaan sebagai seorang lelaki!

Aku tidak ingin mereka semua mengatakanku 'cantik' dengan sorot mata yang begitu mengejek, seolah wajahku itu begitu menjijikan untuk mereka. Apa Chanyeol juga melihatku seperti itu? Apa wajahku ini terlalu keperempuanan?! Meskipun aku adalah seorang gay yang berstatus sebagai _bottom_ , tetapi aku juga laki-laki yang ingin disebut tampan.

Aku lelah dengan semua kecacatan yang ada pada diriku. Aku lelah dan sangat membencinya. Sialnya, kecacatan ini tidak akan pernah hilang dari diriku dan akan selamanya tetap seperti itu sampai kelak Tuhan mencabut nyawaku.

Malam itu, kami hanya berjalan-jalan seperti biasa, tetapi kami terlihat aneh di sana karena kami terlihat seperti bukan teman namun juga bukan seperti pasangan. Aneh, bukan?

Tetapi, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan berteman denganku, dia bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku di sekolah; mengantar-jemputku, makan siang bersama, mengajariku bermain basket, dan waktu-waktu lainnya yang kami habiskan bersama-sama. Terus seperti itu hingga kami naik kelas tiga dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku seolah terhipnotis dan mengatakan 'iya', padahal di dalam hatiku di sana rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga. Satu keinginganku saat itu, berlari sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol, tetapi pada kenyataannya kakiku seolah tertahan di sana dan membiarkannya menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya, membawaku ke dalam ciuman hangatnya.

Meskipun telah berstatus kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol, aku tetap bersikap kaku seperti biasanya. Hei, itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasangan kekasih. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia tidak pernah lelah untuk terus menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Entah itu membawaku menonton, berbelanja, atau bermain _game_ di _game center_ dan secara tidak langsung membawaku ke tempat orang-orang serba sempurna. Aku kembali terkucilkan secara tidak langsung di sana.

Asal kau tahu, Chanyeol. Aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Jadi, berhentilah membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapan orang-orang sempurna seperti dirimu.

Aku hampir tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hubungan 'sempurna' ini, apalagi aku sering dibully di sekolahan setelah berita bahwa aku dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Entahlah siapa yang menyebarkannya, padahal kami telah berjanji untuk menjalin hubungan ini secara diam-diam, _backstreet_. Mereka menatapku dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang tak bisa 'ku jelaskan satu per satu. Namun, dari semua tatapan itu, tatapan kebencianlah yang lebih mendominasi. Dan, beberapa di antaranya seolah berpikir tentang bisa-bisanya aku menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol, pangeran sekolah mereka yang sangat sempurna.

Aku tahu, aku sama sekali tidak sempurna. Aku menyadari itu.

Do Kyungsoo, sahabatku, dia selalu mengeluh tentang wajahnya yang katanya 'jelek'. Padahal, dia terlihat manis dan tampan sekaligus. Kyungsoo sempurna, seperti Chanyeol. Terkadang, aku berpikir dengan dia berkata seperti itu, bukankah dia seperti menyindirku secara halus. Menyindir kecacatan wajah yang 'ku benci ini.

Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini pendek, _chubby_ , wajahku terlihat buruk(karena banyak yang bilang aku itu cantik), aku juga tidak pandai non-akademik dan biasa-biasa saja dalam akademik—tidak menonjol, terlalu banyak kecacatan pada diriku. Dan, ketika semua itu menyakitiku kembali, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memikirkan cara apapun untuk mengakhiri hidupku saat itu juga. Sialnya, kedua orang tuaku akan tahu dan menghentikan itu semua. Aku begitu frustasi setelah itu.

Aku sempat tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, aku begitu malu dan takut bertemu dengannya—bukan, bukan karena aku melakukan kesalahan kepadanya, tetapi aku takut dia menemukanku sosok lemahku ini. Aku benci phobia yang aku idap saat ini. Ini begitu menyiksaku dengan kesempurnaan yang harus aku capai. Aku selalu mematut diriku di depan cermin lemari yang besar dan memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuhku dari kaki sampai kepala. Semua itu terlihat tak menarik—bagiku. Jadi, apa yang membuat Chanyeol sangat bersemangat menjadikanku kekasihnya. Jujur saja, aku penasaran dengan jawabannya., sangat penasaran hingga membuat kepalaku terasa ingin pecah.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?! Aku jelek dan tak menarik! Aku terlalu banyak kecacatan untukmu, Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak pada pantulan bayanganku di cermin itu dengan nada menghardik diriku sendiri.

"Karena, aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Suara dari ambang pintu kamarku mengejutkanku saat ini yang masih berantakan karena sehabis bangun tidur. Aku terkejut, tentu saja, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena bisa-bisanya membuat Chanyeol melihat keadaanku yang berantakan ini.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanyaku yang beringsut menjauh darinya tatkala dia mendekat ke arahku. Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tapak tanganku agar dia tidak melihat wajahku yang begitu berantakan itu.

"Kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini, bahkan kau tidak masuk selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Kau tahu, aku begitu khawatir padamu dan aku baru tahu bahwa kau mengidap Atelphobia. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Chanyeol menyengkram kedua lenganku dengan sedikit kasar, membuatku sedikit mengerang tipis. Aku menatapnya dan menemukan wajahnya yang sedkit menyaratkan sebuah kekecewaan.

"Aku takut kau menjauhiku karena kecacatanku ini, aku tidak ingin kau seperti semua orang itu yang meninggalkanku setelah itu." Suaraku terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan dan bergetar karena jujur saja entah mengapa aku merasa ingin menangis saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi selama ini, kau menyamakanku dengan semua orang? Apa aku begitu jelek di matamu hingga kau menganggapku tak lebih dari semua orang yang pernah kau temui?!" Aku menyadari suaranya semakin meninggi. Sementara, aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'maaf' dengan suara yang kecil.

"Tidak, kau tidak jelek, kau sangat sempurna sementara aku penuh dengan kecacatan yang tak bisa lagi dihitung oleh jari."

"Persetan dengan segala omong kosongmu tentang kesempurnaan dan kecacatan yang kau bicarakan itu. Sudah ku bilang bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna dan tak ada yang cacat, semua orang sama. Baik itu aku atau kau, kita sama-sama tidak sempurna dan berhentilah mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki banyak kecacatan yang entah apa itu."

Aku menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang memerah karena amarahnya, bahkan aku bisa melihat telinga lebarnya juga ikut memerah. Kami terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tangannya masih menyengkram kedua lenganku, tetapi tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya, bibirnya jatuh di bibirku. Secara refleks, aku menutup mataku membiarkan bibirnya menyapu bibirku.

Melupakan sejenak tentang kecacatanku dan kesempurnaannya.

Apapun itu, dengan segala kecacatanku, aku akan tetap mencintai laki-laki yang menciumku ini.

 **END**

* * *

 **Apa ini?! -.- maaf dialognya sedikit banget dan ngebosanin banget. Ini tiba-tiba aja muncul pas Yuu lagi baca-baca tentang phobia-phobia gitu. Wkwkwk gak tau dah kalau memang keterangan ciri-ciri phobianya kayak FF ini, ku hanya buat saja.**

 **REVIEW-NYA, PLEASE?**


End file.
